


Imagine Me and You

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku is finally finished with school - at least those horrible finals. Joshua has a reward for his dear boyfriend/Conductor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Me and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal/gifts).



> For Mal for his Birthday.

Even if Neku wasn’t home just yet Joshua popped himself in and flopped on Neku’s bed. Now that finals were done for now Neku was out celebrating with the others. Josh was sure he could join them he just didn’t want to; mostly because he didn’t feel all that in the mood to talk fashion with Shiki and Eri, at least not today. That and maybe he felt just the tiniest bit of guilty about keeping Neku all to himself so much of the time – he deserved to have time with his friends.  
  
But the minute Neku got home was a whole other story. Chuckling to himself, the Composer closed his eyes and reached put feeling with his own music for Neku’s own – just to check, wanting to be sure that the other was having a good time and was safe. Grabbing on to the strains of Neku’s music – a steady upbeat pulse… He calmed, coming to his feet to carry on with what he was planning.  
  
Upon his arrival home Neku knew that Josh was there. It might have been the fact that the light in his room was on and the window was open. Or maybe just maybe it was the text that made his phone chime just as his feet found the stairs.  
 __  
‘Hope you don’t mind, got comfortable in bed. –J’  
  
Neku snorted then smirked a bit, trying to ignore the heat of the faint blush that crept up his face at what all the phrase comfortable could entail; especially with Joshua who seemed to live to surprise the actual hell out of his Conductor.  
  
 _‘Is this anything like how you made me more comfortable in that Alley? – N’_  
  
He sent it off even as he hurried up the stairs to the door. When his phone chimed again, he could hear Joshua’s giggle right in his ear and he swore with every fiber of his being he felt the angel’s lips against his ear, teeth biting down.  
  
 _‘Not exactly that comes later. But I know for a fact you enjoyed the Alley I felt it in your Music – don’t deny it now. –J’_  
  
Neku drew in a breath through gritted teeth before letting himself in. He locked the door and made his way for his bed room in lieu of texting Joshua again – instead intent on finding the other laid out on his bed; lazily with his head hanging from the side, peering at him upside down. “I should call the cops.” He teased, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Oh~? And tell them what? Your thoughtful and fabulous boyfriend broke in to help you celebrate the end of those damned finals that have had you in knots since they started? They’ll give me a metal for putting up with you being all cranky and stressed. Why I should get sainthood for this!” He muttered rolling from the bed to his feet, giggling before tossing a stray bit of hair from his eyes. He paused and picked up the wrapped black package on the bed extending it to Neku.  
  
“What’s this?” The younger tilted his head taking the box, heavy at that and sat on the side of the bed. “Josh, there really wasn’t any need for anything.” He tugged at the wrapping painstakingly done and perfect – obviously Josh’s work because the paper and ribbon even the stupid tag complimented each other like some flawlessly picked out outfit. But what was inside was obviously not Josh’s doing.  
  
Pens, pencils, paints, calks and charcoals – sketchbooks, canvases all the kinds CAT used when not using spray paints and city walls; all the kinds Neku himself might have wanted but wouldn’t ever actually sink so much money into. He laid them out on the bed just shocked – even more so now that he could see that Sanae had painted something that was on the bottom of the stack, wrapped in protective clear plastic. “Hachiko… This is amazing.” He paused brow furrowing. “Familiar, too. Josh...”  
  
The Composer gave a shrug of his shoulders before nudging at a rather large bucket full of spray paint cans. He didn’t look up and made great efforts to avoid the other’s gaze. “We _might_ have been there for a teeny tiny second – just watching to make sure you all met up okay.” He was still a bit bitter that he hadn’t been invited along but then again that happened when you were the big bad – supposedly anyway .  
  
“You –“, a pause then a sigh, “- are an idiot.” Neku moved everything from the bed to the desk before sitting down again yanking Joshua back down onto the bed or more accurately his lap. “I might not have forgiven you at first right after what happened but I never stopped trusting you.” His fingers slipped into pale ashen silver hair pulling Joshua to his chest. “And you never stopped being my partner or my friend.”  
  
The Composer slumped and hid his face against Neku’s chest. At his words there was a snap, a keening horribly off pitch sound, sour like the sound of a dying Noise that resounded in the air around them then faded away to a pleasant hum. “So I might be a bit of an idiot but I’m your idiot, Neku.” Slender fingers gripped at the fabric of the other’s hoodie giving it a pull as he leaned up to kiss him.  
  
“A bit? Just a bit? Talk about an understatement.” Neku snorted then ran his hands down over Josh’s chest, leaning in to give him that kiss. Now that he was free from classes he could devote more time to the Game but more important than that he could make up for all the time that had been leeched away – starting with Joshua. “All that work and no play is over I think I want to play.” Tugging at the front hem of Joshua’s shirt he pulls it over his head effectively trapping his arms and hands with the garment.  
  
“Hey! A-ah, Neku, really where’s all the fun if I can’t touch back?” Josh is trying and failing at hiding his shock, after all Neku’s never done something like this before. Always there was mutual touching and teasing but here his Proxy, his Conductor is skipping over pages and rendering the angel helpless. He can’t deny the thrilled shiver than ran along his spine making his heartbeat faster and his breath come just a bit harder. “This isn’t fair.”  
  
“Oh you’re one to talk about fair.” Neku’s hands slid over Josh’s chest, his lips finding his ear, teeth biting and tugging at the lobe of it. “You played a three week long game with me – I think it’s time I had a game with you, Composer. I promise you’ll like it.” His mouth trailed a fiery path along Josh’s neck as his hands gripped his hips, kneading and rubbing at them teasingly. “Don’t worry, Josh, I’ll play as only I know how – I’m the only one who can make the Composer sing.”  
  
This game hadn’t even started and already it was over, hands down Neku had won. After all the other could play his body like he was a virtuoso but Josh wasn’t going to admit that out loud until Neku actually made him do it. He arched, tipping his head back to offer more of his neck and draw the other's mouth and hands lower on his body. He rocked and ground down against Neku’s lap, purposefully moving against the growing bulge he felt in the other’s pants. A harsh bite to his collarbone made his mouth fall open, a soft pant and moan leaving him. “That’s some pretty cocky talk; I wish you the best of luck with that.”


End file.
